Adventures of Nate
by Lighterlight1887
Summary: Adventures of a Charmander/Charmelon/Charizard. WARNING!: THIS FIC CONTAINS MESSED UP STUFF! WEIRD FETISHES, ALL THAT WEIRD STUFF. AND THEN EVEN WEIRDER MORE F***ED UP STUFF. POSSIBLE SEX SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. PREPARE YOURSELF!


**A/N: Chapter one here. Prepare yourself for messed up things. None are really in this chapter. But either way this is just look out. This is one of those arousing stories that also has a plot. HOPE YOU ENJOY! Also, the early chapters in this story were made a LONG time ago. So I had to update them. Hopefully they came out alright. Also I'VE NEVER PLAYED A POKEMON GAME TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL. ENOUGH SHIT LETS GET DIS GOIN! End A/N**

Nate was strolling by the ocean shore, watching the waves come in. Normally he wouldn't do this in risk of something bad happening with the water, but it was a calm, quiet day. No high winds, or anything like that. As he walked along, he noticed waves no longer were coming in. The ocean had grown eerily still.

He wondered what was going on, confused at the sudden silence. He looked out in the distance, to see something very far off. He stood there, trying to figure out what it was. It slowly got bigger and taller. A few seconds passed, before he realized what it was. "Oh fuck! That's a fuckin tsunami!" He said to no one. He knew if his tail flame went out, he would die. He quickly turned around and began running as fast as he could, almost tripping a few times.

All of the sudden the whole island began to get dark. He quickly glanced behind him to see the tsunami, over him and blocking out the sun. _'Holy fucking shit that caught up fast!'_ He glanced around to try and find something to hide in. His eyes spotted a cave. He quickly dashed over to it, running inside of it just as the tsunami crashed down onto the island. The water inside only went up to his feet, thankfully. _'That was fucking close. Not gonna be going near the shore anymore, that's for sure.'_

As he walked out though, he noticed the island was still dark. He looked up in confusion to see another tsunami. _'What the hell? Damnit there must be more then one.'_ He quickly ran back into the cave, which he then found not to be very long. He proceeded to climb to the highest part of the cave and layed there as pound after pound of tidal waves continued to hit the island. The water inside the cave began to rise quickly, scaring him if it were to keep getting higher.

Unfortunately, it did. The water began to come up to his feet, then up his legs. _'Shitshitshit this is fucking bad.'_ It started to go up to his body, beginning to get dangerously close to his tail flame._'FUUUUU'_ He closed his eyes and prepared for the overwhelming feeling of coldness when water engulfs the flame.

He waited...waited...nothing. He slowly peeled open his eyes to see the water had stopped gushing into the cave, only a small bit. He carefully looked behind him to see his tail flame was just barely above the water.

"Holy...shit." He simply said, lucky to be alive. He was now faced with the problem of trying to get out of the cave. Water was still pouring in, just at a much slower pace.

"What the fuck..." He tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly a sound was heard on the ceiling. He quickly looked up to see a pile of small rocks falling.

"Fuck me."

The rocks made contact with the water, causing some to splash on his tail flame. He quickly checked his flame to see that no serious harm had been done. _'Good.'_ He looked back, and tried to think of a way to get out. Eventually he came up with an idea that he hoped would work. He began to lay on his stomach, being sure to keep his tail up as high as he could. He then floated out of the cave.

_'Alfuckingright! Out of there.'_ He looked ahead to see that about half of the island was underwater. _'God damn.'_ He looked back to see it had just now filled up with water. _'I got lucky.'_ He estimated it would be about 1/2 mile until he got to any dry land. _'Fuck, I don't know if I could-'_ He was interrupted by something falling into the water, causing a splash of water to hit his tail flame.

"God fucking damnit!"

He looked to see to a coconut had fell. There seemed to be no serious damage done to his flame though. _'Good. Hopefully there aren't more unnecessarynesses.'_ He began to make his way ahead to try and get to some dry land.

As he did though, his tail and neck muscles were starting to get tired. _'Shit...long way to go too.'_ He let his tail droop a little, while still making sure the flame wasn't near the water. He proceeded to take a deep breath, then let his head go under the water, resting his neck muscles.

_'God damn. Now that I think about it. This whole day has been pretty fucked up.'_

Being he couldn't hold his breath very long, he came up for air every 30-50 seconds.

This continued. At about the fourth time, he was holding a little longer then he should have. Reaching the 45 second mark. As he went to pull his head up, something hit him on the head. Probably another damn coconut. Oddly enough he didn't knocked out, and panicked to try and get his head back up, beginning to get desperate. He then started to feel a overwhelming coldness, signifying his tail flame was underwater.

This was bad. Very bad. Another few seconds and it would be out forever. In other words, he would be dead. He tried to put his tail flame back up, but he didn't know which way was up or down. The desperation of air got to him, and he breathed, only sucking in air. Images began to flash through his mind. Was this seriously the end? What a gay and unexpected way to die. He slowly grew fainter and fainter, his vision beginning to darken.

It felt as if something pulled him out of the water, but to Nate's mind, it probably just an hallucination.

He slowly opened his eyes.

_'Am I dead?'_

He began to get up and look around. He appeared to be on land.

_'This is weird. How the hell would I of survived that?'_

He looked to see two other pokemon. He couldn't tell if they were dead or alive.

_'This is kinda freaking me out.'_

Suddenly he coughed up some water.

_'Maybe I'm not dead.'_

He proceeded to look at his tail flame. Thankfully it was there, but barely. Suddenly he noticed something was approaching him. He quickly tried to get up, but only ended up coughing more water. He only watched to see who was coming. It appeared to be a Squirtle.

"It looks like you were the only one out of this group that survived." The Squirtle said.

"Ok...what happened?" Nate asked, still a little confused.

"There was a huge multitude of tsunamis. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that part. Not much in between."

"Yeah. I managed to rescue you and the other two."

"Well...thanks then."

"No problem. I'll go get some food." He replied, walking off. With nothing else to do, Nate fell back asleep.

Nate awoke by a loud screaming noise, that sounded similar to the Squirtle from earlier.

_'God damnit.'_

He slowly got up, though still very weak, and began to walk in the direction he heard the scream.

Within a few minutes he arrived. He noticed the Squirtle unconscious. He looked to the side to also see a Pikachu, heading toward him.

"Hey get away from him you faggot!" Nate yelled. The Pikachu then looked at me. He proceeded to walk over to Nate. Nate proceeded to let out a fireball, killing the already weakened Pikachu. Afterwards, Nate's body began to glow.

_'What the hell?'_

Within a few seconds, Nate had evolved into a Charmeleon.

_'Of course it happens when I'm not expecting it.'_

Nate's eyes came across the Squirtle. He proceeded to run to him.

"Hey are you alright?" Nate asked as he approached him.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" The squirtle replied.

"I'm that Charmander you rescued. I evolved."

"Oh, so then you got rid of the Pikachu?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks then. I actually think he was going to kill me."

"Well you're not dead. That's a good thing."

"Heheh, yeah. I save yours you save mine. Well, it seems you're alright, so I'm going to leave now."

"Alright. Wait, what's your name?"

"Felter. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again if ever."

"You too."

Felter proceeded to walk off.

**A/N: First chapter over. It's only going to get weirder. Just for the fag of it, here's the shitty original version:**

**Charmander was walking by the shore watching the waves come in, normaly he wouldn't do this but it  
was a calm day and there was close to no waves in the ocean. As he walked along the ocean suddenly  
grew still. He wondered what was going on, he looked out in the distance and he saw somthing very far  
off. He stood there looking at it trying to figure out what it was, it slowly got bigger and taller. Then he  
finally realized what it was. "TSUNAMI! SHIT!" He knew if his tail flame went out, he would die. So he  
ran as fast as he could, nearly triping at most times. All the sudden the whole island started going dark.  
He glanced behind him only to see the Tsunami, blocking out the sun. It was about ready to hit and he  
knew no matter how far in the island he ran, the Tsunami would hit him anyway. So he looked for a cave  
to hide in, he found one and quickly dashed in it before the Tsunami hit the island. The water in the cave  
only went up to his feet, he knew he was lucky. As he walked out of the cave he noticed the island was  
still dark, he looked up only to see another Tsunami. "Shit! There must be more then one!" He dashed  
back into the cave, which he found to not be very long. He climbed to the highest point of cave and layed  
there as pound after pound of Tidal waves were hitting the island. The water in the cave rose quickly,  
the water came to his feet, then his legs. Right when it came to the middle part of his body the waves  
finally stopped. He looked behind him only to see his tail was barelly sticking out if the water. "Wow..."  
was all he could stay at this point. He then noticed the water level in the cave started to rise as water  
from outside poured in. "What am I going to do!?" He said in fright. He tried to go in the water but some  
of his flame got doused by a pile of rocks falling from the ceiling. "Shit!" he said as he looked over to his  
tail flame. It was still alright. He then thought of a way he could go in the water while keeping his tail  
above the water. "If I lay on my stomach while keeping my tail and neck up, I might be able to get out of  
here." He slowly got on his stomach being careful not to have his tail flame touch the water and started  
floating out of the cave. To his horror half of the island was underwater, as he looked back at the cave it  
was full of water. "I got out of there just in time." He looked up and saw that land was almost 1/2 a mile  
away. "Shit I don't know if I cou-" His speech was interrupted by a coccanut falling from a nearby tree,  
causing some water to splash on charmander. "Damnit!" He quickly looked behind him to check his tail  
flame, it flickerd a little but it was still alright. As he was making his way to land his tail and neck  
muscles started getting tired. "Ah.. I can't do this for much longer.. maybe if I.." He then started taking  
breaths and puting his head underwater to rest his neck muscles while leaning his tail a little while  
making sure not to have it touch the water. He came up from the water every 30-50 seconds as he  
couldn't hold his breath very long. As he went on he heard a dousing sound he quickly looked behind  
him to see some of his tail flame was in the water, he quickly pulled it out and continued going on. As  
he went on he held his breath a little longer then he should have, reaching the 45 second mark he went  
to pull his head up as a coccanut hit him right on the top of head. Oddly he didn't get knocked out and  
paniced trying to get his head above the water. He then started to feel faint realizing his tail was  
underwater, a Charmander can only last about 7 seconds with its tail underwater before it goes out. He  
paniced and tryed to pull its tail up, but he didn't know which way was up or down. He tried to breathe in  
but only breathed in water, flashbacks of his life were going through his mind. He grew fainter and fainter.  
He started to close his eyes and said "This is the end..." He felt somthing pull him out of the water but  
he fainted right after that. When he woke up he was on land next to 2 other pokemon who were still fainted.  
He tried to get up but was to weak and quickly fell back down while coughing up water. He looked at his  
tail flame, it was barly alight. He then started to faint again untill somthing approached him. It was a  
Squirtle, a water pokemon "It looks like you were the only one who survived, the other 2 are dead" he  
said. "I'll go get some food, you stay here." He said, then he walked off. Charmander fell back to sleep.  
He was woken by a screaming noise that sounded just like Squirtle. He got up, although still weak he  
went to see what happend. As he walked along he noticed the Squirtle unconcious leaning against a  
wall. He then saw a Pikachu about to finish him off untill Charmander screamed "Leave him alone!" The  
Pikachu looked over, then started to attack Charmander. He doged the attack realizing it was weak  
after fighting Squirtle but Charmander was weak himself so it wouldn't be an easy battle. After about 13  
minutes the battle was over. Right after Charmander finished off Pikachu his whole body started to glow,  
after a few seconds Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. He rushed over to Squirtle to see if he was  
ok. As he got near him he started to wake up "...ugh what happend...? who are you?" "I'm the  
Charmander you resqued." "You look... different, what happend?" "I evolved into Charmeleon."Ah..."  
He started to get up. "I guess I'll be seeing you later then, oh and thanks for saving my life too." "Well  
you did the same to me, oh and before you leave whats your name?" The Squirtle replied "It's Felter,  
whats yours?" "My name is Nate, I hope I'll be seeing you again." "Me too." Felter replied as he walked  
off. **

**If you read that shit, then +1 internets to you. That was the shitty original. Next is already made, I just gotta make it non-shitty. End A/N  
**


End file.
